Nothing gentle or passionate purely sexual
by Kris1-2005
Summary: A fan fic about Chino returning to Newport. Summer and Ryan feel this heat, what happens? Rated R for sexual content. Also RM.
1. Default Chapter

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan I lost the baby." She stated sadly.

"What? How, you were taking care of yourself." Ryan asked.

"The doctor said its normal to miscarriage your first time, my body mustn't be ready for this." Theresa replied.

Ryan was relieved but wouldn't show it.

"Ryan maybe you should go home to the Cohen's." Theresa suggested, "It's where you are happy, go be with Marissa."

Ryan knew it hurt Theresa to say but she was right, he wanted to be back in Newport with the Cohen's and Marissa. He loved Marissa. Ryan left later that day and arrived in Newport 10 that night.

Sandy and Kirsten greeted him and were happy he returned home. They headed to bed shortly after letting Ryan go say hi to Seth.

He walked up to Seth's room and heard Summer and Seth talking through the door.

"Come on Summer, we're always careful." Seth begged.

"No Cohen, I don't want to end up like Theresa. We don't need to end up like Chino and Theresa." Summer replied.

Ryan laughed nervously and knocked on the door.

Seth came to the door and opened it, "Ryan! You back for good? What happened with Theresa?"

Ryan told him he'd fill him in tomorrow he just wanted to say hi before going to bed. Summer jumped up to greet Ryan.

Ryan looked at her, her hair different. He realized how hot she was; he felt it through his body.

Summer wrapped her arms around him for a hug. She felt this heat sensation run through her body; thinking his long hair and rough face was sexy.

The hug didn't last long and Ryan left for bed trying to forget about Summer. She's Seth's girlfriend and she's Marissa's best friend Ryan thought.

He shook the feeling away thinking it was one sided any how and removed his shirt and pants about to crawl into bed.

Summer left the house about to get in her car but stopped.

"Maybe he's interested? No one will know and it just needs to be once." Summer said and started for the pool house. The blinds were shut; "Good" she figured and saw her reflection in the window. She fixed her hair and adjusted her top to show more than enough cleavage and hauled her skirt up to reveal more than enough leg. She raised her hand and knocked on the door.

Ryan opened it expecting Seth but couldn't help but smile seeing Summer.

"Hey." He said trying to sound normal.

"Hey, can we talk?" Summer asked leaning against the door frame.

Ryan looked down at her, down at all of her before letting her in. She stepped in and Ryan closed the door behind her and walked towards the bed. Summer reached over and locked the door.

Summer walked over and sat down on the stool of the kitchen nook, her skirted slid higher up her legs, and Ryan couldn't help but look.

Summer noticed his biceps, wishing they were wrapped up in her body.

Ryan walked closer to her, "You want a drink?"

"Yeah." She replied. He knew why she was there; he wanted to hear her say it though.

She leaned against the nook pressing her tits together. Ryan noticed he wanted to touch them; he wanted to suck on them.

He passed her the water; she reached for it putting her hand over his. Their eyes never left each others. Ryan put the bottle on the nook as she inched closer.

"Maybe you'll want that later." He whispered. She nodded biting on her top lip.

Ryan reached out and guided his finger between the creases of her tits, he licked his finger and traced them before blowing lightly. Summer gasped.

"Summer?" Ryan said.

"Hmm?" Summer moaned.

"Why are you here? Tell me what you came here for?" Ryan asked.

Summer inched closer to him, "I want you to...." She started as she grabbed the bottom of his beater, "fuck me. I want to feel you inside of me."

Ryan was even more turned on by Summer using the word 'fuck', "say it again!"

"Fuck me Ryan." She pleaded. She was now pressed up against him, she pushed her crotch into his.

Summer pulled his face down so his lips meet hers. He slowly opened his mouth before meeting hers. Their tongues met in union, both hot for each other, getting hotter by the second. Summer could feel herself getting turned on, the warmth filled her crotch.

"Ryan I want you like now." She said lowering her hand caressing herself. Ryan felt her hand against her crotch and eventually rubbing his package. She pushed him towards the bed but he stopped and pulled his shirt off and ran his hand across her tits. He pulled the neck of her shirt down revealing her lace covered tits. He pulled the lace from them revealing the roundness and fullness of them. She smiled.

"Hot?" She asked running her hands over her tits. He nodded and pushed her onto the mattress. He lowered himself and ran his tongue between her tits, letting her nipples enter his mouth. He could feel them harden, he pulled away hearing the break of the suction as the left his mouth.

"Ryan, I need to be fucked." She moaned running her fingers across her crotch.

"You will be, relax." Ryan informed. He lifted her hips off the bed and pulled her skirt down over her legs and ran his hand across her crotch. He looked down and lowered her face down on her, he let his tongue explore her. He missed this, the taste of a woman and wow did she ever taste good. He moved his tongue quickly against her clit as he entered her body with his fingers. "She sounds so good." He thought. Summer wrapped her legs around his body moaning at every brush of his tongue. She had his blankets gripped tightly in her fists trying to control herself. She moaned his name, Ryan loved it. "Ryan oh ah yes, Ryan!" She continued as she arched her back.

As Ryan buried his face in her crotch, letting her wetness surround his face. Her legs now wrapped gently around his neck. He moved his hand up feeling her body, feeling how soft her skin is, he moved his hands till they cupped her tits, and they filled his palms perfectly. Summer continued moaning more still gripping the blankets. Eventually she couldn't handle any more, she pulled him up to her and caught her breath.

"Who knew Ryan!" She panted.

He entered his tongue into her mouth; Summer flipped their bodies over, "You will definitely be doing that again." She informed.

"Gladly." Ryan replied as Summer worked with his boxers, she kneeled in front of him as she removed the from his body. She ran her hand over his package admiring it; she lowered her head down and ran her tongue down the shaft before wrapping her mouth over it. She worked her mouth down keeping a tight suction on it.

She worked it slowly, her hands around his balls squeezing them with the right amount of pressure. He moaned no one had ever worked his shaft so good.

Summer wanted to be fucked; she wanted Ryan to fuck her. She worked him until he was hard, ready to fuck her. She brought her body up Ryan's until their lips met.

"Fuck me Ryan, I want to be fucked, fucked by you." She stated in between kisses. Nothing gentle or passionate but purely hot and sexual kissing. She straddled Ryan's lap about to let him enter her until Ryan stopped her. She knew what he wanted, she pulled her shirt off. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her to unbuckle her bra, letting it fall off between them. She now was completely naked against him, she pushed him back down. He put his hands on her hips guiding her until he was inside of her. She bounced herself on his kick letting him in a little more each time.

Ryan's finally fucking me she moaned, he was fucking her like she's never been fucked before. He pulled her up and lowered her onto the bed pulling her legs up over her head. He had her lifted off the bed giving her his dick like he's never done before. She was screaming his name now; he loved it and worked her harder until he moved them again. This time against the wall, he pinned her against it and hammed himself into her.

This drove Summer crazy, her nails dug into his shoulders. He was panting but wouldn't give up. He loved the feeling of being inside of Summer. She cried his name until she was about to come.

"Ah, yes Ryan, Fuck me, yes, that's it, come one Ryan, yes! You, ya, come, oh, oh yes, oh oh oh!" She screamed getting louder and louder.

Ryan's body took over, when he was about to come he took his dick out of Summer. Summer let her mouth take him and all his jizz until he was finished.

Both were in ecstasy, both fulfilled but wanting more. They knew they couldn't forget about this night, it was too good to forget.

"Ryan this is just about..." Summer started.

"Sex..." Ryan finished.

"I'm in love with Cohen, I don't want him to know..." Summer informed.

"I'm in love with Marissa, I know." Ryan replied.

Summer started getting dressed, "Tomorrow night?"

Ryan nodded and crawled into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan got up the next morning early. He showered to get the smell of sex off of him and cleaned up the pool house making sure Summer didn't leave any evidence that she was there last night.

Just after he finished Seth entered the pool house.

"Hey man!" Seth said obviously happy Ryan returned home.

"Hey!" Ryan replied but found it hard looking at Seth; he felt the guild piling up.

"So what brings you home? You don't know how good it is that you're back." Seth said sitting down on the bed that Ryan had fucked Seth's girlfriend on just hours earlier.

"Theresa lost the baby." Ryan replied.

"Really, sorry buddy!" Seth said.

"No its ok. It's for the best." Ryan replied, "I'm happy to be home again."

"We're happy you're home too! Things can finally get back to normal." Seth replied.

"I hop so." Ryan stated.

"So what are you going to do about Marissa? Do you still want to be with her?" Seth asked.

"I was going to go see her today." Ryan replied, "But I don't know where she lives."

"I can drive you there. She lives in probably the biggest house in North America, literally." Seth offered.

"Really, well let's go!" Ryan replied.

Seth and Ryan left for the Nichol mansion. When they arrived Ryan's mouth dropped.

"That house is big enough for a whole town to live in." Ryan admired.

"Told you." Seth said.

"Well thanks for the drive, wish me luck." Ryan said getting out.

"I'll just wait just encase she's not home." Seth offered.

Ryan nodded and knocked on the door, a maid answered.

"Hi, I'm looking for Marissa Cooper." Ryan informed. The maid nodded and let Ryan in.

"She's out back by the pool, this way." The maid replied.

Ryan followed her to the back door and told her thank you. The maid left and Ryan watched Marissa talk to Summer. More guilt started to over come him but he needed to talk to Marissa to get her back. He held his breath and walked outside.

Summer saw him first and smiled tapping Marissa on the arm, "Coop someone is here to see you."

Marissa turned around, "Ryan? Oh my god Ryan!"

"Hey!" Ryan said smiling at her as she got up to greet him. She wrapped her arms around him and he held her tight. They finally let each other go.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Theresa lost the baby, I found out yesterday and came home. Got here around ten last night." Ryan replied.

"You were with Seth last night Sum, you must have know he was home, why didn't you tell me?" Marissa asked turning her attention to Summer.

"I thought it would be best coming from Ryan." Summer replied, "Coop I'm going to go. I'm meeting Cohen later anyway. It'll give you and Chino some time to catch up and talk."

Summer collected her things and smiled at Ryan and Marissa. As she walked past Ryan she winked at him, he nodded confirming their getting together later that night.

Marissa sat down and Ryan sat down on the chair Summer had occupied.

"So?" Marissa stated.

"Your house is amazing." Ryan said.

"Yeah I guess; I hate living in it though." Marissa replied.

"Because you're living with your mom and Caleb?" Ryan asked.

"Exactly!" She confirmed.

"Things haven't been going well?" Ryan asked.

"Things with my mom have never been worse." She replied looking down, "Things have never been worse with me."

Ryan felt horrible, "I'm sorry."

Marissa's eyes met his, "What for?"

"It's my fault you're not happy.....if I hadn't had to leave I could have been here for you." Ryan replied, "I'm sorry."

Marissa looked away, "Ryan I've realized something while you've been gone, it's not your responsibility or anyone's for that matter to make me happy. I've got to do that myself."

Ryan sat patiently while she spoke.

"I've been selfish Ryan. Everything that's happened over the last year is my fault. If I wasn't so gullible with Luke he wouldn't have been able to hurt me. And the same with Oliver, I should have listened to you and if I had you never would have been with Theresa and she would never have gotten pregnant and you would have never left. Things would have been different with my mom and Luke...I'm sorry for everything Ryan." Marissa's eyes filled up, "I hurt you Ryan and I'm sorry."

Ryan moved next to her, "Things weren't your fault. Things happen for reasons, some unexplainable but all I can say is it's all in the past."

Marissa wasn't sure what he meant and looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"You want to do something with me this evening?" Ryan asked.

"Like a date?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, I've missed you." Ryan replied.

"I've missed you too!" Marissa smiled.

"He brushed his hair from her face and leaned in to kiss her. The taste of watermelon filled his mouth.

He pulled away, "There's something I meant to tell you at your mom's wedding but couldn't."

"What's that?" Marissa asked.

"I love you, I wanted to say it but I thought I was never coming home." Ryan smiled.

"I thought so, I still love you too!" Marissa smiled.

Ryan and Marissa made plans to meet in the pool house at seven. Ryan left her house in time not to run into Julie.

Seth and Summer were on the couch making out when Ryan entered his house. He tried to pass them without interrupting but it didn't work.

"Ryan what happened with Marissa?" Seth asked.

"We talked and we're getting together tonight at seven to do something." Ryan answered.

"Why don't you come to the movies with us?" Seth asked.

"I can see what Marissa wants to do but I was hoping to spend some time alone with her." Ryan replied.

"I can call Coop and ask her, but I'm sure she'll want to be alone with you." Summer said and picked her phone up to call her. Summer left the room while she was on the phone.

"So things went well?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, she's blaming herself for everything though." Ryan replied.

"Oh?" Seth responded.

"I kissed her and told her I still loved her though, she reacted like I hoped." Ryan smiled as Summer came back in.

"She has to meet her dad early tomorrow morning and wants to be home early. She figures if they went to the movies with us she's probably end up wanting to spend some along time with Ryan after and wouldn't get home till late so she said we can all do it some other time." Summer replied.

Seth nodded, "Who's thirsty, cause I'm parched."

Summer and Ryan both said they wanted something and Seth left the room to get drinks.

Summer looked up at Ryan and away quickly not sure what to think.

"You still coming by tonight?" Ryan asked quietly.

"You still want me to come by?" Summer whispered in her sultry tone.

Ryan smiled, "You want to come?"

"Yes." Summer replied.

"Good cause I haven't gotten you out of my head all day." Ryan whispered leaning over and kissed her, finishing just in time for Seth to return.


	3. Chapter 3

Marissa was in her room getting ready for her date with Ryan. She still couldn't believe he was back and back in her life. She was curious how his summer was or what he had been doing all summer. She was really curious about his and Theresa's relationship while he was in Chino....she hoped they weren't together but she definitely didn't know. She wanted to know how Ryan felt after he learned about the miscarriage and whether or not he wanted to come home to Newport. She looked at herself in the mirror once more, she looked at her hair to make sure it was still looking ok from earlier when she had straightened it. She fixed her halter top and adjusted her skirt and smiled. She was excited about something for the first time since she had learned about Theresa's pregnancy when they boys went to Vegas for Caleb's bacholor party.

She pulled into the Cohen's driveway and knocked on the front door, Seth answered.

"Hey Seth." Marissa smiled as Seth let her in.

"Marissa, isn't it great to have Ryan back?" Seth said happily.

Marissa smiled realizing things may, just maybe, go back to normal. "It's really great, so are you and Summer still going to a movie?"

"Yeah, I'm just leaving now to go pick her up, Ryan's out in the poolhouse waiting for you." Seth informed and let Marissa head out to the poolhouse.

She lightly tapped on the door and opened it to find Ryan sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Hey!" He smiled and stood up to greet her.

"Hey!" Marissa smiled back before Ryan gave her a quick kiss.

Marissa sat down on the bed beside Ryan.

"How was the rest of your day?" Ryan asked not knowing what else to say.

"Actually my mind was racing all day." Marissa confessed.

Ryan looked into her eyes, "I guess we have a lot of catching up to do huh?"

Marissa nodded, "I'm so happy you're back Ryan."

"So am I, but there's a lot of questions isn't ther?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah." Marissa replied, "Do you mind?"

"No, you have a right to know exactly what happened this summer." Ryan said, "I just want you to know that you were on my mind everyday."

Marissa smiled, "I thought about you everyday too."

Marissa and Ryan sat quietly for a few minutes until Ryan spoke, "So what do you need to ask or talk about?"

"How was your summer?" Marissa asked.

"How was my summer? Actually it was horrible. I got a job working construction. I worked long hours." Ryan replied.

"Oh, actually instead of working up to the questions I wanted to ask you how about I just get them out now." Marissa said quickly.

"You want to know about Theresa?" Ryan asked.

Marissa nodded.

"We weren't together, not in the true sense." Ryan answered, "Theresa and I hardly talked, I was pretty much a zombie this summer. All I did was eat, sleep and work and when Theresa and I did say something to one another it normally ended in an argument mainly about me not trying to make it work and not letting you go."

Marissa looked up at him and looked into his eyes for a second, "I'm sorry."

"SO am I." Ryan replied.

"How did you take it when you learned about Theresa's miscarriage?" Marissa asked softly.

"I was sad but relieved. I wasn't ready for a child and I never wanted to bring a child into this world under the circumstances Theresa and I had. But I wasn't going to let the baby grow up the way I did and the only thing that kept me going in Chino was the baby." Ryan answered, "But once I learned about the miscarriage I couldn't wait to come home."

Marissa smiled, "I'm so happy you're home."

Ryan and Marissa decided to watch a movie before she left to go home around 11.

Ryan walked Marissa out to her car, once she left he went into the kitchen to grab a snack. Seth came in not long after.

"How was the date?" Seth asked.

"Great, I think we really have a chance to work everything out." Ryan replied.

"That's great man." Seth said.

"How was the movie? Where's Summer?" Ryan asked.

"The movie was kind of boring, we left half way through and went for something to eat. I just dropped her off." Seth replied, "Well I'm off to bed, see you in the morning bro."

Ryan nodded and headed out to the poolhouse and went into the bathroom. When he came out Summer was waiting for him.


	4. Chapter 4

"I didn't think you were coming." Ryan said throwing his shirt on the chair.

"I couldn't really come back here with Cohen, could I" Summer said"How did your date with Coop go"

"Great." Ryan replied approaching her"How was your date with Seth"

"Good." Summer replied as he was close enough to plow her lips into him, which she did.

He let his hands adventure up under her shirt"Oh god I wanted to do this all day."

Summer smiled letting his lips trail down her neck"So did I"

Summer let herself fall back on to the bed as Ryan continued down her body with his lips. She had been feeling quilty about the night before the entire time she was with Seth but the way Ryan made her feel made her completely forget about Seth. Ryan pushed her shirt up over her stomach placing kisses on her bellybutton before pulling the shirt completely up over her head. His hands wondered over her body, cupping her tits in his hand, he let his lips trail back up her body eventually capturing one of her nipples between his teeth. She moaned in appreciation, every touch to her body was sending her over the edge.

His hands still traveling her body, exploring every curve and every inch of it. He let his hand slid up under her skit. Her back arched sending her hips off the bed. Ryan's fingers moved the thin material covering her crotch, allowing for them to touch her in the places she was craving. Her moans filled the room as his fingers touched her in all the right places.

Ryan's hands returned up her body as he pulled her ontop of him. Their mouths joined again as Summer let her hips guide against Ryan's. Slowly she stopped and moved down freeing his manhood from the boxers they were hiding in. She slowly brought her mouth down kissing the tip and slowlly let it enter her mouth. Summer wet it with her tongue, she let the entire shaft fill her mouth and alternated giving him a blow job and hand job.

The room was filled with the sounds of Ryan's heavy breathing and moaning and witht the sounds of Summer suction around his cock. Ryan eventually pulled Summer back up to him, he flipped the two of them so she was laying against the bed. He kneeled as he reached into the nightstand to grab a condom. With a quick rip of the package and swift hand movements the condom was on and Ryan was pumping his dick inside of Summer's craving body.

Summer moaned in appreciation, she raised her hips as Ryan moved in and out of her. Summer was sure the sounds of their bodies slapping together could be heard by every one in the Cohen house but she just couldn't stop, it felt too good.

Ryan's removed his cock from Summer, she looked up at him with pleading eyes. Before she could make words come out of her mouth Ryan had his lips pressed against hers and his tongue was exploring every part of her mouth. Ryan pulled away as quickly as he had kissed her, his hands were placed on her hips and with ease he flipped her body over and lifted her torso up off the bed so she was on all fours. His fist gripped her head as he let his cock re-enter her craving body.

Summer closed her eyes, savouring the pleasure of him pounding against her. Her moans were becoming more erratic. He moved his hands down her back till they reached her hips, forcing her body against his own with each thrust. Summer could hear the change in his breathing, it became faster and harder with grunts. His dick was plowing against the right spot, her legs and arms were getting weak she thought she was about to have a million orgasms all at once. His name spilled out of her mouth as she approached.

But before she could cum Ryan came exploding, Ryan knew she hadn't cummed so he immediately brought his fingers down on her taking her fully into exticy.

Summer laid still breathing heavily trying to savour everything she was feeling as long as possible, Ryan retired next to her on the bed trying to catch his breath.

Summer looked up at Ryan and smiled"Holly shit Ryan" she moaned.

"You're telling me" He groaned before reaching for his boxers that Summer had thrown on the floor. Summer sighed and started searching for her clothes that were tossed around the poolhouse, Ryan watched as her naked body scanned the room and he felt himself harden just at the sight of her. Before she had the chance to throw on her tanktop he pinned her up against the wall kissing her deeply.

"Again" She mumbled between kisses.

Ryan didn't answer and kissed her again before pressing his erection into her crotch. Summer's hands trailed down his back looking for the waist band of his boxers, but before she had the chance to pull them off the phone rang.

"Do you have to get that" Summer asked letting her lips caress against his ear lobe.

Ryan moaned and nodded"I should."

Summer peeled herself off of him to allow him to get to the phone. She waited while he picked it up.

"Hello" Ryan said sounding very annoyed.

"Hey" Marissa said"You sound like I just interrupted something should I let you go"

"No it's ok but can you hold on a minute" Ryan asked.

"Yeah of course." Marissa replied. Ryan pulled the phone from his ear and pressed the mute button and looked over at Summer who had already started to dress.

Before Ryan could say anything Summer nodded and finished dressing. She knew who was on the phone and she knew Ryan wouldn't be touching her again that night after hearing Marissa's voice; she understood completely because she would feel the exact same way if it had been Seth calling for her.

"Sorry, I'm back." Ryan said softly into the phone as Summer was putting her shoes back on"I was actually just thinking about you."

Summer smiled at Ryan just as she slipped out of the room and quickly walked down the driveway and down the street to her car.

"You were" Marissa replied.

"Yeah, I had a really great time with you tonight." Ryan confessed.

"So did I, that's why I called to tell you how good it felt to spend time with you again." Marissa informed.

Ryan smiled"I know exactly how you feel."


End file.
